Sailor Moon: MechWarrior
by dragonfang33
Summary: Sailor MoonMechWarrior Crossover: When a freak event hurls Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask into the distant future, the only chance they have to survive the raging FedCom Civil War is to join forces with the Wolf Dragoons Mercenaries
1. Introduction: 3067

Sailor Moon: MechWarrior

BY Dragonfang33

Synapse: The Year is 3065; the FedCom Civil War rages out of control, into this nightmare Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask are plunged after a freak event hurls them into the distant future, their only hope for survival lies with the Mercenary unit known as the Wolf Dragoons.

Introduction

First Encounter

Location: Outside the Tokyo Concert Hall

Sailor Jupiter ducked out of the way just as the violin creature known as Octave made her next move, hurling a massive sound wave at the green Sailor Soldier. The blast though struck the forest behind her.

"You okay Jupiter?" Sailor Moon asked, as she helped her friend to her feet.

"I'm fine," Jupiter replied, as the other Sailor Scouts surrounded them. The Octave stood in front of them, and prepared to make her next move. Once again the Heart Snatcher used her ultrasonic screech to send shivers up the Sailor Scouts spines, freezing them in place.

"I can't move," Sailor Mars said, Octave eyed the frozen Sailor Scouts and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Prepare for your final curtain Sailor Losers," Octave said, laughing, "this time the Heart Crystal is ours." Just as she began stroking the strings that ran across her abdomen, a bright red rose streaked across the sky, striking the Heart Snatcher in the face.

"Who ever taught you about music I'm sure must have had two left feet and no hearing," Tuxedo Mask said, before turning to face Sailor Moon, "you know what to do Sailor Moon."

"Right," Sailor Moon replied, drawing her Spiral Heart Moon Rod, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK." A large surge of energy streaked toward the Heart Snatcher. Before Octave had a chance to react the energy surge struck her dead center, disintegrating her on the spot.

The Sailor Scouts stood there congratulating each other. However their jubilation was short lived, as Jupiter looked on a bright blue circle suddenly appeared beneath her. The other Scouts slowly moved back as the circle began to expand. No matter how hard Jupiter tried, she couldn't move.

"JUPITER," Sailor Moon shouted, as she tried to go help her friend.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said, pushing Sailor Moon aside, "I've got her." No sooner had his feet touched the circle then he too became frozen in place. In a blinding flash Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask vanished into thin air.

"Darien," Sailor Moon said, with tears in her eyes, "Lita, they're gone."

Location: Kataraus IV, outside of the town of Vale.

The Black Knight and Cougar Battlemechs made their way toward the ruins of Vale. Both had taken heavy damage when their Lance was ambushed by a pair of Steiner Atlas class Assault Mechs. When they had started their mission there were four Mechs in their Lance, now it was just the two of them.

"I can't believe it," the Cougar's pilot said over the intercom, "Gage, Lancer, they're gone."

"I know how you're feeling Striker," the Black Knight's Pilot replied, "They were excellent Mercs, and a credit to the Wolf Dragoons. But now's not the time to reflect on the past, we have to reach the rendezvous point with Delta Lance, and those Steiner bastards are still out there." SSgt. Rebecca "Striker" Ryan was about to reply, when her sensors began picking up a Life Reading.

"Sir," Rebecca said, "my sensors are picking up life readings coming from the town."

"Impossible," Lt. Ryan "Cobra" Hunter replied, "recon said Vale is supposed to be deserted."

"Should we check it out sir?" Rebecca asked. Ryan paused for a brief moment, before he made his decision.

"Contact Delta," Ryan ordered, "tell them we're going to be a little behind schedule." The two Battlemechs turned toward the bombed out ruins of the town.

Sailor Jupiter slowly came too, at first she was too disoriented to take notice of her surroundings, but when she finally got her bearings she was horrified at what she saw.

The town before her was in ruins, littered with wreck war machines ranging from tanks and APCs to what at a distance could be mistaken for a giant human. It was at that moment she remembered Tuxedo Mask. Racing to her friend's side, she managed to get his attention.

"What happened?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I don't know," Jupiter replied, "but what ever it was I don't think I want to know," She pointed to the bombed out town in front of them. Before Tuxedo Mask had a chance to form any words they heard the sounds of loud stomping approaching from behind them, two colossal war machines were approaching from the east. However before they had a chance to react the two giants were on top of them.

"Identify yourselves," the pilot of the Black Knight Battlemech said. The pair remained silent, but looked as though they were prepared to fight.

"What do you think you're doing," the pilot of the Cougar added, "don't you know that a Battlemech can't be taken down on foot." It was then Tuxedo Mask formed a question of his own.

"Are you the ones who attacked that town?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"What the hell are you talking about," the Black Knight Pilot replied, "Vale was destroyed by House Steiner when they first invaded this backwater rock. Now I'm going to ask you, are you with the Steiner Occupation Force or not?"

"We don't know where we are let alone what you're talking about," Jupiter replied, angrily. It was at that moment the cockpits of the two Battlemechs opened; two helmeted humans emerged from the Battlemechs.

"You're joking," Ryan said, as he climbed down from his Black Knight, "this is Kantarus IV, a border world between the Federated Suns and Lyran Alliance." The mention that they were on another planet formed a question that they hoped they didn't have to ask.

"What year is it?" Jupiter finally asked Ryan and Rebecca looked at each other with confused looks.

"It's 3067," Ryan replied.

Stay Tuned For Chapter I: The Wolf Dragoons

PS: This may not be my best work, but I was writing it at 2:30 in the morning in stifling heat.


	2. Chapter I: Wolf Dragoons

Sailor Moon: Mechwarrior

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter I

The Wolf Dragoons

Location: The Ruins of Vale, Kantarus IV, border of the Lyran Alliance and Federated Suns 3067

"You're joking," Tuxedo Mask shouted, not wanting to believe what he'd just heard, "That's impossible, Sailor Pluto."

"Sailor Pluto and the other Sailor Scouts have been dead for over a millennium," Rebecca replied, confused, "out of curiosity how do you know Sailor Pluto anyway?"

"We fought with her against the NegaMoon Family," Jupiter replied, refusing to believe what had just been said, "and there's no way Serena and the others can be dead, we were destined to rule the future of Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo," Ryan added, confused, "I'm sorry but the last Queen of Crystal Tokyo was killed in the Revolution of 2300."

"That can't be true," Tuxedo Mask shouted, it was at that moment he fell to the ground, and nearly broke into tears, "Serena, she can't be." before he could finish his statement, the sounds of two helicopters approaching from the north could be heard in the distance.

"Great," Rebecca said, "a Stiner search part," she turned to Ryan, "if they spot us they're sure to call in reinforcements."

"Get back to the Mechs," Ryan ordered, "it's time for a little pay back."

"With pleasure," Rebecca replied, the two MechWarriors returned to their machines, and climbed into the cockpits. The two massive war machines suddenly roared to life, and slowly rose from the ground.

"ID on the bogies," Rebecca said, "Two Stiner Donar Class Assault Helicopters." Ryan's Black Knight locked onto the two approaching Gunships.

"Locked on," Ryan shouted, two bright red beams shot forth from the Mech's right and left arms, and streaked toward their target.

The two approaching Gunships were members of the Lyran Alliance's 101st Tharkan Aerospace Wing; an advance unit of FedCom Dictator Archon Kathrine Stiner-Davion's dreaded Royal Guard, their mission was simple recon to investigate a strange signature picked up by a Stiner Listening Post in the region.

"Unit Delta 04 to base," the pilot of the lead Donar said, over the intercom, "we're approaching target area, and so far we're not picking up anything out of the ordinary." It was at that moment the lead Donar was struck dead center by the two laser beams, and erupted in a ball of fire, and soon after its remains rained down upon the planets surface.

"BASE THIS IS DELTA 03 WE'RE BEING FIRED UPON, REPEAT WE'RE BEING, AHHHHHHH!" the pilot barely had a chance to finish his statement before a LAM-10 Missile slammed into his helicopter's fuel tank, blowing it out of the sky.

"That takes care of them," Ryan said, over the intercom, "But I think it'll be wise for us to get out of here before more company shows up."

"What about those people?" Rebecca asked, "We can't leave them for Stiner to slaughter."

"Our orders are to return to the dropship not baby-sit," Ryan shouted, "now move it soldier."

"Yes sir," Rebecca replied, angrily, "you know your father would have saved them." Mention of his father brought back memories Ryan didn't want to think of, memories of watching the Archon's Armies march down the streets of his home planet, of his father, a decorated veteran of the Clan Wars, be executed for his loyalty to Victor Stiner-Daveion.

"How do we know they're not Stiner Spies," Ryan said, "I mean you saw how their dressed, the girl wore a uniform that hasn't been seen for over a millennium, how do we know she isn't one of them?"

"You saw the look in their eyes," Rebecca replied, "they have no idea what's going on, and you saw how the man reacted when I said the Sailor Scouts were gone."

"Very well," Ryan said, hesitantly, "but this one's on your head Sergeant."

"Crystal Sir," Rebecca added, as she emerged from her Cougar, and headed back into the ruined city.

Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask had ducked behind one of the ruined buildings; it was at that moment they heard footsteps approaching. The two friends steered themselves for an enemy attack, it was only when the saw the familiar image of one of the MechWarriors approaching did they manage to breath a sie of relief.

"Listen up," Rebecca shouted, "we have an offer for you. Stiner reinforcements are probably on their way; the two of you can either come with us, or stay here." Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other for a few brief moments before making up their minds.

"Any place is better then here," Tuxedo Mask said, removing his mask, "Darien Shieds, but you can call me Tuxedo Mask."

"Lita Kino," Jupiter said, as she transformed back to her civilian clothes, a bright pink evening dress with silver pumps, "you can also call me Sailor Jupiter." It was Lita mentioning who she really was, that caused Rebecca to break out laughing.

"You're kidding me," Rebecca said laughing, "Didn't I just get done telling the Sailor Scouts are dead."

"She's telling the truth," Darien replied, "we fell through some kind of time warp and wound up here."

"That's impossible," Rebecca added, "but you can save the rest for the trip back," it was then Rebecca removed her Neuro-Helmet, and for the first time Lita and Darien got a good look at the MechWarrior. She looked no older then twenty three, with fiery shoulder length orange hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Staff Sergeant Rebecca Ryan," Rebecca said, "Call sign Striker, Alpha Lance 3rd Wolf's Dragoons Mech Company, and Mr. Keep to himself is Lt. Ryan Hunter, call sign Cobra. I guess I'm the first to welcome you two to the Wolf Dragoons."

Location: Dropship Iron Will, near the Kantarus IV Capital, a few hours later

The activity around the massive spherical dropship was in full swing, the order to withdraw had just come down, and most of the Dragoon and Davion Forces had withdrawn from Kantarus for the third time since the war had begun.

On the bridge of the Iron Will stood an elderly man, dressed in a Davion uniform. This was Col. Carter Storm, commander of the 3rd Mech Company of the Wolf Dragoons Mercenary Army. A grizzled veteran of the Clan Wars and St. Ives Civil War Storm was an able commander, who garnered a lot of respect from the troops he commanded in the field.

"Are all Lances in?" Storm asked, facing his Executive Officer.

"All except Alpha Lance sir," the XO replied.

"What have we heard from them?" Storm asked, he'd known Lt. Hunter since he first joined the Dragoons, and he always did run late.

"Last thing we heard was they were picking up two new recruits," the XO replied, Storm looked at his XO with a concerned look, but before he could say anything the Tactical Officer broke in.

"Sir," the TAC Officer said, "we've got two Mechs approaching, IDs are one Black Knight and one Cougar, both of which appear to have suffered battle damage."

"That's Hunter's lance alright," Storm replied.

"One last thing sir," the TAC Officer added, "we've detected two life forms within the cockpits of both BattleMechs." Storm didn't say anything in reply, instead he made his way toward the MechBays.

Location: MechBay AA23, Dropship Iron Will, an hour later

The two BattleMechs made their way into their storage bays. The moment they were secured the cockpits swung open to reveal the two people inside. The MechBay was humming with activity, as the techs, and other crew raced to secure the various BattleMechs for take off.

For Lita and Darien the interior of the Union Class Dropship's MechBay was like something out of a science fiction movie. Hundreds of BattleMechs of various classes filled nearly every storage area.

"Welcome aboard the Iron Will," Ryan said, as he removed his Neuro-Helmet. For the first time Lita saw the MechWarrior's face. He had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes, with a jagged scar on top of and below his black eye patch. Despite the eye patch, to Lita he looked exactly like her old boyfriend.

"One last thing," Ryan said, snapping Lita out of her daydream, "Attention." The two MechWarriors snapped to attention as Col. Storm made his way into the bay.

"Hunter, Ryan," Storm shouted, "what's the meaning of bringing stowaways onto MY ship?"

"With all due respect sir," Ryan replied, "it was Striker's idea, not mine."

"And while we're at it," Storm said, "Where are Sergeant Wolf, and Sergeant Knight."

"They didn't make it," Rebecca replied, "We were ambushed by a Stiner Heavy Lance while returning from our patrol." For a few brief moments Storm didn't say anything, before changing the subject back to Lita and Darien.

"Captain," Storm said, motioning for one of the guards, "get these two off my ship."

"Wait a second sir," Ryan said, "we had a deal. If we brought them here they'd agree to fight for us, and right now we need all the pilots we can get."

"And what Lance will take these two Lieutenant," Storm asked, "they look more like nobility then warriors; they probably haven't even seen the inside of a BattleMech."

"My Lance will," Ryan replied, "I can train them, if you'll just give me a chance."

"I'll make my decision on what to do with these two when we reach Solarus VII," Storm replied, "until then give them something to do." Storm proceeded to make his way out of the room.

"That's his way of saying," Rebecca added, "welcome to the Wolf's Dragoons." The sounds of the Iron Will's engines roaring to life filled the room, as the massive sphere lifted from the ground heading toward the orbiting Dragoon Jumpship.

Location: Royal Palace, Kantarus IV Capital, a few moments later

The three women looked on as the drop ship streaked toward the sky. Like their ancestors, the Sailor Scouts, they were soldiers. But unlike the ancient Sailor Scouts they were cold heartless monsters. Each was dressed in a black Stiner dress uniform. The blood red crescent moon patch symbolized what unit they belonged to. They were "the Archon's Fist," the 1st Royal Guard Mech Lance, the personal guards to FedCom dictator Archon Kathrine Stiner-Davion, but to each other they called themselves the Dark Scouts, in honor of their famous ancestors

"There goes another one," the blue haired Katrina Anderson said.

"Yeah," the blonde known as Makoto Aino replied. It was at that moment another woman walked through the door, she had the same hair color as Makoto, except it was done up in a style that was similar to two meatballs.

"Hay Girlfriends I'm here," Ikuko Tsukino said, with her typical happy smile to her face.

"Okay Iki," Katrina asked, "What did you do this time?"

"Oh you know the usual," Ikuko replied, "cleared out the western districts of some rebels, and made "examples" of a few Mercenary Prisoners."

"Sounds like you had plenty of fun Iki," Makoto added, before returning to looking out over the city, "you know I wish we could finish up this operation and go on a rampage."

"Yeah," Ikuko shouted, jumping up and down like a school girl, "rampage, rampage, rampage, I love to rampage."

"Sorry girls," a cold voice said from behind. Emerging from the door way was a woman with a gaze like ice. Her raven hair was as black as her soul, her cold blue eyes reflected the block of ice that was her heart. The other Dark Scouts knew full well of the "Red Dragon's" reputation as a cold sadistic killer, they also knew she was one not to be crossed. Of all the Dark Scouts, Col. Sakura Hino was the most dangerous, showing little in the way of either mercy or compassion to anyone, even the troops under her command.

"We're being transferred," Sakura said, "to the excavation site on Tyre."

"Oh that's no fun boss," Ikuko replied, with tears in her eyes.

"You'll do well to remember your place Iki," Sakura replied, "our orders are to make sure the excavation of the Alien ship goes off with out a hitch. Once the alien technology is in our grasp, Victor and his rebels won't stand a chance."

Stay Tuned for Chapter II: Smoke Jaguar


	3. Chapter II: Avalon II

Sailor Moon: MechWarrior

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter II

Avalon II

Location: Jumpship Dragon's Tooth, enroot to the planet Solarus VII

It had been three weeks since Lita and Darien had arrived in this time period. Lita sat on the bed gazing out at the stars as they flew past. For the past few hours she'd been viewing the latest news reports pouring in from the front, so far all she'd seen had been nothing but war and violence. However occasionally she watched as Darien paced about the room, he had a very serious look to his face, as though he was thinking of something or had already made up his mind about something. Though at the moment, Lita had her full attention directed back at the handheld vid-screen in her hand.

"This is Freedom News reporting from the planet Alarius V," a reporter said, over the vid-screen, "It is complete chaos down here, House Stiner's latest offensive aimed at crushing the Davion Loyalist uprising against Archon Katherine Stiner's rule in the Alcharus System has finally reached the gates of New Atlantis. Even as I speak to you Stiner Assault Mechs are punching through the final lines of defense around the capital. People are rioting in the streets," the camera panned around showing thousands of panic stricken refugees attempting to get past Davion security guards, but to no avail, explosions could be seen in the back ground, as the first Stiner Demolisher 2 heavy tanks began rolling up to the Royal Palace. The crowd became even more frightened, and began attempting to storm pass the troops.

"If our message is getting out," the reporter continued, "stay away form Alarus V and New Atlantis, the city is lost, the planet has fallen." At that moment a bright red streak slammed into the room where the reporter was standing, for a few moments, the camera showed Stiner Atlas class Assault Mechs opening fire on the panic stricken crowd, before the camera went black.

At that moment, the sound of the door to the room sliding open again, it was Rebecca.

"You guys better get ready," Rebecca said, "we're coming up on Solarus VII, once we land you're both to report to Hanger Bay 931, am I clear?"

"Crystal mam," both Darien and Lita replied, saluting. Rebecca couldn't help but smile, as she returned their salute.

"Before that," Rebecca said, "get some new clothes, you go into battle dressed like that you'll be giving MechWarriors a bad name."

The Jumpship arrived in orbit above Solarus VII a few moments later, and one by one the fully loaded Dropships descended to the surface.

Location: Wolf's Dragoon's Staging Base, Desert Regions, Solarus VII

The Dragoon Staging base was the only signs of life in the seemingly endless miles of desert. Normally Solarus VII was called the gaming world, home to many fantasic cities, that were often called the Las Vegas of the Inner Sphere, however the major draw to this back water planet were the gladiator fights, duels between various Mechs, to which the winner was granted vast wealth and fame, the losers often found themselves without a Mech, and a large vendetta against the winners.

The two Dropships landed on the outskirts of the base, and slowly the boarding ramps extended, allowing the personnel to disembark. Lita and Darien gazed out at the desert base before them. It was surrounded by a huge gray wall, with guard towers topped off with laser cannons or auto cannons, around the perimeter ran a serious of laser cannons. Inside the walls, the base was humming with activity, BattleMechs, tanks, trucks, aircraft, and troops were bustling about the base like ants.

"Welcome to Outpost Alpha," Ryan said, snapping Lita and Darien out of their thoughts, "hope you all enjoy your stay." The quartet made their way down the boarding ramp where an APC met them, at the bottom.

"These the new guys Lt," one of the officers asked.

"Yes," Ryan replied, "they're all yours."

Location: Near Hanger bay 931, a few hours later

Lita and Darien emerged from the barracks a few hours after arriving there. Instead of the clothes they were wearing when they first arrived in this era, they now wore olive green flight suits, over the top of which they wore black coolant vests, on the back of which was inscribed a jet black wolf's head on a blood red background.

"You know," Rebecca said, "you look better in a flight suit then you do in a tuxedo." Darien couldn't help but laugh.

"You know my girlfriend back home says the something," Darien replied, but before Rebecca could even form a reply, Ryan cut her off.

"If you're quite done," Ryan said, coldly, "we've got work to do, you two follow me." The group made their way into a near by Mech Hanger, where two Bushwaker one Uziel and two Ullers stood. Sparks flew out of one of the Bushwaker's engine compartments, as one of the mechanics set about repairing damaged components.

"HAY TWISTER," Ryan shouted, almost as if on queue, the sounds of someone losing their balance and falling off the scaffolding surrounding the Mech echoed through out the hanger.

"Not again," Ryan said, as he made his way around to the other side. There tangled up in the wiring of the scaffolding was a middle aged man, about in his mid-thirties with bright blue eyes, and dark red hair. He wore bifocal glasses, over which he was currently wearing a pair of colossal magnifying glasses.

"You nearly blew us to Calahootchi," the man said, as Ryan untangled him, from the scaffolding, "do you have any idea how volatile a BattleMech's reactor is."

"No Twister," Ryan replied, "but I'm sure you're going to tell me but not now, we've got other things." It was then Twister took notice of Lita and Darien.

"Oh no," Twister said, nearly breaking into tears, "no, no, no, no, not recruits."

"Who is this guy?" Darien finally said, trying to keep his laughter in.

"This is Captain James Striker," Rebecca added, "every though calls him Twister, he's one of our mechanics, though everyone says he's half Mech."

"Exactly," Twister replied, smiling, "I always said that I can repair any amount of damage, no matter how much damage, recruits inflict."

"Good," Ryan replied, placing his arm around Twister, "then you won't mind if we take the new guys out for some training."

"OF COURSE I DO!!!!!!," Twister shouted, "You're not going to let them anywhere near my babies." By now Ryan and Rebecca weren't even listening, as they pushed Twister aside, and lead Lita and Darien to a near by elevator.

"Both of you mount up in the Bushwakers," Ryan said, pointing to two Battlemechs that looked like a combination of an airplane fuselage and a missile launcher. Lita and Darien made their way to the two Bushwakers. As the Ground Crews loaded the Medium Mechs with training weapons, a collection of hoses emerged from the command couch and connected to their coolant vests. While Darien and Lita were strapped into their Mechs, Ryan and Rebecca made their way over to a set of Uller class Light Mechs, on the opposite side of the hanger. It took Ryan and Rebecca little more then a few minutes to get hooked up and ready to take their new Lance Mates out.

"So how does it feel to be strapped into a fifty ton walking nuke reactor?" Ryan asked, over the intercom.

"If you must know Lieutenant," Darien replied, "HOT."

"It's the excess heat the reactors give off," Ryan replied, "why do you think we wear these vests, it's not for a fashion statement I can tell you. Now down to business. I want you both to try and walk forward, and make your way out onto the training field."

"WALK," Lita shouted, "you've got to be kidding, there has to be over a hundred different controls in here."

"Cool your heals girl," Rebecca replied, laughing, "have you ever played a video game, or flown a plane?"

"Yes," Lita replied, angrily, "on the video game thing, planes and me don't get along well."

"If you play a video game, or fly a plane," Rebecca replied, "you can operate a BattleMech. Do you see the two joysticks on the arms of your command couch?"

"Yes," Lita replied, "I'm not blind."

"The one on the left controls your throttle," Rebecca continued, "push it away from you to increase forward speed, and toward you to increase backwards speed. The one on your right is controls you pitch, twist, arms, and weapons. The legs are controlled by the foot peddles on the floor, push them forward to go forward, and backward to go into reverse. Press down to engage your jump jets if your Mech is equipped with them."

"One final thing," Ryan said, cutting Rebecca off, "those helmets you both are wearing are very important."

"What about them," Darien asked, "they look just like any regular pilot's helmet?"

"They're called Neurohelmets," Ryan continued, "They're what allow BattleMechs to walk upright. They connect your brain directly to a BattleMech's gyro computer feeding it data on posture, movement, balance, and speed. Without them you'd be sitting in a fifty ton nuke reactor that's on its face. All you guys have to do is push the peddles and shoot the guns. Now let's get started, push the peddles down and we'll go forward."

Lita and Darien breathed in, and slowly pressed the foot peddles down. Slowly the fifty five ton behemoths they were in roared to life, and began to emerge from their storage racks. At first everything proceeded as planned, but no sooner did the four Mechs reach the opened air, when Lita's Bushwaker suddenly seemed to go out of control.

The fifty five ton behemoth suddenly started acting like it could barely stand up, the only sounds the other Mechwarriors could hear was that of Lita screaming as she tried to control the runaway war machine. Troops and other base personnel jumped out of the way, as the wobbling Mech stomped around the base before finally losing its balance and crashed to the ground.

"LITA," Darien shouted, as he turned his Mech in the direction of his friend. Darien opened his throttle to full, and raced toward the crippled Bushwacker, with Ryan and Rebecca not far behind.

"No, no, no, no, no," Twister shouted, as he ran out of the hanger, by now other base personnel had gathered around the downed BattleMech.

"You okay," Ryan said, over his intercom, as Lita was helped out.

"I'm fine," Lita said, dazed, "I guess I've been hanging around Serena to long." It was then Twister came rushing up to, but to Lita shock, he ran right past her and began kissing the BattleMech.

"Oh my dear baby," Twister said, "it's okay. Daddy's here."

"Don't worry about me," Lita said, "I'm fine."

"Not you," Twister shouted, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO KEEP THESE OVER GROWN TIN CANS RUNNING?"

Location: Med Bay, a half hour later

"So you crashed a Bushwaker your first time out," the doctor asked, as he examined Lita for any signs of injury.

"Don't rub it in," Lita snarled, "I'm already the laughing stock of the base."

"Don't feel bad," the doctor replied, "you're not the first one to lose control of a BattleMech her first time out, now over all you seem no worse for wear after your little incident."

Just outside of the Med Bay, Ryan and Col. Storm were talking about the Dragoons next mission.

"You want us to WHAT?" Ryan shouted, barely able to contain his anger.

"You heard me Lieutenant," Storm replied, "We just received word of the 1st Royal Guard Mech Lance arriving on Tyre. You're going to take your Lance and operate as an independent unit to find out what Stiner is up to. While you're at it, you're going to stop off on Avalon II, near the Lyran-Jade Falcon Border; apparently a group of Clan Pirates are using the planet as a base."

"YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE," Ryan shouted, "THEY'RE LUCKY THEY CAN EVEN GET A MECH MOVING, AND NOW YOU WANT US TO TAKE THEM INTO BATTLE AGAINST CLAN?"

"This isn't my decision," Storm replied, "these orders are from Prince Victor Stiner-Davion himself. As for stopping off on Avalon II, just call it a free contract Lt. Colonel, have your lance suited up and ready to move by 0900 tomorrow." Before Ryan could even form a reply, to his unexpected promotion, Storm had taken his leave.

"Just get them ready," Storm added.

"Yes sir," Ryan replied saluting. A few minutes later, Lita emerged from the Med Bay.

"What was that all about?" Lita asked, concerning the argument she'd overheard while in the Med Bay.

"Report back to the Hanger bay," Ryan said, "we've got a lot of training to do."

"Why?" Lita asked, with a concerned look to her face.

"Because tomorrow," Ryan replied, "We're going to war."

Location: Firing range, that evening.

"AGAIN," Ryan shouted, over the intercom. Once again the two Bushwackers opened fire with a combination of auto cannons and missiles, their targets were two derelict Manteuffel class heavy tanks, and once again all of Lita and Darien's shots missed their marks, instead landing harmlessly in the mountain behind the two tanks.

"I suppose we should be grateful their both firing in the same direction," Ryan snarled over his intercom.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Darien shouted, Ryan hadn't realized he had forgotten to switch off his intercom.

"Forget it," Ryan replied, calmly, "now wait until your targeting reticule turns red and then fire." Lita and Darien once again turned their attention back to their view screens, and slowly they moved their targeting reticules over the two tanks, and once they turned red, Darien and Lita fired off their remaining LRM-10 missiles. One by one the missiles found their marks, punching through the Manteuffel's armor, and igniting their fuel tanks. Two fires erupted from where the Manteuffels used to be.

"Good job," Rebecca said, "You guys finally hit something other then dirt."

"Okay," Ryan added, "I think that's enough for tonight, try to get some sleep, we ship out for Avalon II in the morning." The quartet slowly made their way back to the hanger bays.

Location: Dropship Viper's Bite, the next morning

The ground crews were rushing about trying to get the gigantic spherical Union Class Dropship ready for take off, in addition to Ryan's Black Knight, and Rebecca's Cougar a Vulture class Heavy Mech and a Nova Cat class Heavy Mech were also being loaded aboard. In addition to the four BattleMechs a collection of tanks, hummers, and motorcycles were also loaded aboard in addition to ground troops, maintenance personnel, medical teams, and the Dropship's regular compliment.

"Are you sure about this," Twister said, "Colonel," he still wasn't used to Ryan's new rank, "trusting two heavy Mechs to a pair that were barely able to control Mediums."

"I know how you feel Twister," Ryan replied, "but we're taking on Clan on Avalon II, so we're going to need all the fire power we can get. Also, that's why you're coming with us." Twister shot Ryan a shocked look.

"But I'm not a field man," Twister said, as Ryan made his way up the ramp, "I mean I want to be a MechWarrior, but I don't want to go to war." Ryan wasn't listening as Twister continued to complain about how he didn't want to go. It was at that moment, he spotted Lita, she was leaning against one of the poles in the center of the hanger bay, and seemed to be half asleep.

"Penny for your thoughts," Ryan said, snapping Lita out of her day dream.

"Hello Colonel," Lita replied, yawning.

"You seem tired," Ryan said, "I assume you didn't get much sleep last night."

"You can say that," Lita replied, barely able to keep her eyes open, "I heard some of the other pilots talking about going into battle with the Clan. What exactly did they mean by that?"

"Long story short," Ryan replied, "you're looking at them." He pulled a small necklace from within his flight suit, and handed it to Lita. At the end of the necklace was a strange insignia that of a large serpent, on a golden star back ground.

"My mother was a MechWarrior with Clan Star Adder," Ryan replied, "My father was a member of the Spica Planetary Militia's BattleMech Unit."

"What happened to them?" Lita asked, curiously.

"My mother died when I was really young," Ryan replied, trying to hard not to think about the events of the previous ten years, "My father and brother were killed when the Archon chose to make an example of Spica's Governor for her support of Prince Victor."

"I'm sorry," Lita said, "out of curiosity is that why you're fighting, to get revenge?"

"No," Ryan replied, "I'm just trying to live up to the Hunter Name. Understand this, everyone has their reasons for fighting in this war, some want glory, others revenge, others are just here for kicks and money. You and Darien are going to have to find your own meanings in this war," Ryan suddenly changed the subject, "we're getting ready to take off, you'd better report to your cabin."

"Yes Colonel," Lita said, saluting.

"Please call me Ryan," Ryan replied, "High ranks make my skin crawl."

"Yes Ryan," Lita said, as she cracked a smile, "you know in that light you look exactly like my old boyfriend." Ryan couldn't help but laugh.

Darien and Rebecca were just beginning to settle into the quarters they were going to be sharing. Like most of the rooms on the Dropship, it was small, with two beds located on either side of the room. A large window let some light in.

"So why are you here anyway?" Darien asked, curiously.

"We're sharing a bunk," Rebecca replied, tossing her bag onto one of the beds.

"No I mean," Darien continued, "why are you fighting in the war."

"Same reason a lot of Mercs are," Rebecca replied, "adventure, and lots of money."

"Don't you ever get sick of fighting?" Darien asked,

"The only thing I ever got sick of was serving under my CO back on St. Andre," Rebecca replied, lying down on her bed, "The guy only cared about his rank, not the MechWarriors. But then again that was life in the Renshield's Dragoons."

"So what did you do?" Darien asked, curiously.

"One day I walked into his office and handed him my resignation," Rebecca said, relaxed, "and then took my Cougar and hightailed it off world, and linked up with the Wolf's Dragoons, and now I'm here."

"Is that all," Darien asked, he could tell Rebecca was hiding something by the tone of her voice.

"You could say my resignation was a bloody nose and about 5 BattleMechs crippled," Rebecca replied, smiling. Almost at that moment, the sounds of the Dropship's engines roaring to life filled the room, and slowly the Dropship headed into space.

Location: Rec Room, Jumpship Rising Star, enroot to Avalon II, a few hours later.

The docking with the Rising Star was strong enough to knock over many of the personal items that the crew of the Viper's Bite had brought aboard with them. The Rec Room was located on the fifth level of the Monolith class Jumpship. A massive window ran the full length of the room, revealing the star filled void of space. Near the entrance, and running the full length of the far wall was the Pilot's Bar, on top of which was the kill board. On the opposite side of the room was a series of simulators and a few pool tables. In between the bar and the games was an area covered with tables and chairs.

The Rec Room was humming with activity, as everyone from techs to officers bustled about on either their break or waiting for their shift to start.

"NO WAY THIS IS RIGGED," Lita snarled, as she pounded her fist on the simulator she was playing, she once again pressed the reset button, "OKAY THIS TIME I'LL GET IT."

"Talk about obsessive," Rebecca said, as she sipped her drink, "does she ever give up?"

"With Lita," Darien replied, smiling, "Give and Up aren't even words."

"Speaking of things Darien," Rebecca said, nudging him in the ribs, "you mentioned you have a girlfriend?"

"Um," Darien replied, blushing, "yes I do. Her name's Serena Tsukino," he desperately tried to figure out a way of explaining Rini, "and her little cousin Rini."

"Little cousin," Ryan asked, confused.

"Don't ask me to explain that one," Darien added, "it's too confusing. Anyway Serena and Rini are really nice, though they do tend to scream a lot, and run around like madmen when ever there is trouble, and I have to bail them out. They're both kind, though a bit spoiled, and never leave me alone. They're always there for me, even when I don't want them to be. They're." Ryan cut Darien off before he even had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Driving you crazy," Ryan added, Darien shot Ryan a cold gaze, before slamming his fist down on the table.

"Don't ever talk like that about Serena and Rini," Darien snarled, "I love both of them, more then you'll ever know sir."

"It's pretty obvious he's right," Rebecca said laughing, Darien didn't even reply.

"You two don't even know them, the same way you don't know anything about Lita and myself," Darien replied, angrily. Before any one at the table could form a reply, the word came over the intercom that they had just arrived in orbit above Avalon II.

Location: Dropship Viper's Bite, on the outskirts of the village of New Tokyo, Avalon II, Tygris System, Lyran Alliance-Jade Falcon Border.

Avalon II was at one time lush world, full of life and covered with beautiful flowers, and trees. Its streams and oceans were at one time teaming with fish, and its lush forests once hummed with life. But like most planets in the former Federated Commonwealth, the out of control civil war had brought its fair share of carnage. Bomb craters from five years of Stiner and Davion bombing raids covered most of the planet. Shattered remains of tanks and BattleMechs littered the ground costing its planetary defense forces all of their heavy weapons.

While Avalon II tried to remain neutral in the war, the planet border lined on a civil war of it's own, though an uneasy truce existed between the Stiner and Davion factions that made up the planetary militias and police forces, street brawls often broke out between the two factions, leaving the planet vulnerable to an attack, namely from marauding Clan Jade Falcon Pirates.

The Viper's Bite had sat down, a few miles from New Tokyo in one of the few wooded areas left on the planet. Ryan, Rebecca, Darien, Lita, and Twister had elected to head into town in order to recruit some more MechWarriors and pick up supplies for the journey to Tyre.

"This planet looks like it took a pounding," Darien said, as the hover truck drove passed a collection of bomb craters, and shot down areospace fighters.

"You try having your planet bombed night and day for five years," Twister replied, "and see how it looks."

"Whose side are the people of this planet on then?" Darien asked.

"The people of Avalon II are well known for trying to remain neutral," Rebecca said, "their militia though is another story, half of them are loyal to the Archon the other to Prince Victor, and since the militia is to busy fighting amongst themselves it's allowed Clan pirates to operate freely in this system."

Lita was lost in thought as she looked out the window, for Lita the name Avalon II brought up the image of a lush planet full of flowers, but the truth was almost heartbreaking, trees reduced to burned out husks, lush fields of flowers reduced to nothing more then a desert.

"Penny for your thoughts," Ryan asked, "you seemed distracted."

"Nothing," Lita replied.

Location: New Tokyo, a half hour later

New Tokyo was one of the smaller villages that dotted Avalon II's surface. Its location deep in the White Mountains made it of little interest to either side, but the village had taken its fair share of hits during the five years of the civil war. Situated in an area that had showed strong support for Prince Victor, and that made it a prime target for Stiner Loyalists. Most of the buildings in the village showed signs of damage from bombs, missiles, or artillery shells. The town was also deep within the Clan Occupied sector of the planet, meaning it answered to the Jade Falcon pirates that occupied the area.

The hover truck stopped in front of a large warehouse, and its occupants climbed out.

"Okay listen up," Ryan shouted, "Twister and I will get ammunition, Rebecca, Darien see if you can scare up some MechWarriors, and Lita see if you can find us some food. I'd like to hit that Clan base before they know we're here." As Ryan and Twister headed into the warehouse to begin collecting ammunition for the upcoming battle with the Jade Falcons, Lita headed off in the direction of the local market.

For Lita, the very thought of being on another planet, other then Earth was overwhelming. The market was full of merchants selling their goods, and people bustling about their daily lives. Very few even talked about the war, most simply were focused on the latest duels coming out of Solarus VII.

As Lita made her way across the market, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye; it was a group of little kids, making their way across the street to a newly built building. With the children was a young man, about 30 years old, dressed in a blue jump suit with red hair and sky blue eyes. It was then Lita spotted a poster on the wall.

"Charity Bazaar," Lita said, as she read the poster, "Come out and provide support for a new park and playground for our school." Lita smiled as she ran over to the young man.

"Excuse me sir," Lita said smiling.

"Can I help you miss," the man asked

"Yes," Lita replied, "I'd like to help out with the bazaar you're holding."

"Really," the man replied, "you look more like a MechWarrior then someone who would want to help us."

"Oh don't let the uniform fool you," Lita replied, smiling, "I'm actually more suited with cooking, sowing, and arts and crafts then I am in a BattleMech." The man hesitated for a few moments, before finally agreeing to allow Lita to help.

Location: Ira Kindergarten, a few minutes later

The kindergarten was a two story building, newly built over the old ruins of the old building which had been destroyed in a Davion bombing raid a few months earlier. Most of the teachers and a few people from the village were hard at work preparing the charity bazaar for opening. The building was covered from top to bottom in paper chains, and drawings done by the students. Booths dotted the small yard in the front of the school, as kids ran and played in the warm sun light.

"I really appreciate you helping us out," the principle said, "you're not at all like the other mercenaries, or militias."

"I just want to help," Lita replied.

"We hope to raise some money for a flower bed," the principle continued, "the war has destroyed most of the trees and flowers on Avalon II, and with fights breaking out between Stiner and Davion loyalists, I think it's important to provide the children and place where they can be close to nature, and not have to worry about the progress of the war."

"Sounds wonderful," Lita replied, smiling, "maybe you could use pansy or roses, and tulips would make it really pretty." The Principle simply looked at Lita with a confused look to his face.

"I'm sorry," the principle replied, "This is Avalon II, not Terra." It was then Lita remembered that she was on another planet.

"I'm sorry," Lita said, turning red with embarrassment, as she tried to come up with a good excuse other then the fact she was from a thousand years in the past, "I'm from Terra, and I've never been off the planet but before the war broke out I'd hoped to become a flouriest." Before the principle could form a reply to Lita's statement, the sounds of gunfire began echoing through out the yard.

Four men, each clad in bright green uniforms with an insignia that looked almost like a green falcon sowed onto their sleeves and armed with either an assault rifle or a laser rifle had stormed into the yard, and had begun tearing the bazaar apart. They were MechWarriors, members of the Jade Falcon Clan's most elite warrior caste.

"We," the commander of the raiders shouted, it was clear form the fiery look in the man's blue eyes that he had nothing but contempt for the people of New Tokyo, "have come to collect the tribute owed the Jade Falcon Clan by this Freebrith village." No one moved as the other Clanners tore their way through the bazaar taking smashing or taking anything that wasn't nailed down.

"Star Commander," one of the troops shouted, "they don't have any tribute other then this junk."

"Very well then," the commander replied, "either you pay up or we'll be forced to make an example of you worthless Freebirths. After keeping the evil of this foolish civil war away from Avalon II is what you people want, and that's what we're here to provide, all we ask is you honor your half of the deal."

"YOU CLANNERS ARE THE ONES WHO ARE EVIL," someone in the crowd shouted. The Star Commander didn't even flinch, as the sound of a single shot rang out, as the principle fell to the ground, his head shattered by a laser blast from the Star Commander's laser rifle.

"Foolish Freebirth," the Star Commander said, "talking back to someone who can trace his very blood back to the followers of Kerensky, and is the pinnacle of warrior perfection," he then turned to his men, "teach these Freebirths a lesson in who's in charge of this planet." By now Lita couldn't stand by any longer while the Falcons had their way.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE," Lita shouted, gaining the Star Commander's attention, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT ALL THIS IS ABOUT BUT IT'S OBVIOUS THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU."

"Well, well," The Star Commander replied, approaching Lita, "it seems another Freebirth has some warrior spunk." He held his laser rifle to Lita's face and still she didn't flinch.

"I'm impressed with your resolve Freebirth," the Star Commander replied, as he struck Lita in the face with the butt of his rifle, "but not that impressed." The last thing Lita heard before she passed out was the sounds of gunfire, as the Jade Falcons opened fire on everyone in the court yard.

Stay Tuned For Chapter III: To Tyre

PS: We did some altering to this chapter, but over all this is meant to explore the characters.


End file.
